


Eyes Like A Million Stars

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Saves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bad Boy Alec Lightwood, Beta-read, Betaed, Cat Magnus Bane, Cat-Ears, Cat-Eyes - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kemonomimi, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Shapeshifting, Shy Magnus Bane, Violence, mild violence, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen.” Alec suddenly said. The pure honesty in his voice cut right through Magnus’ heart, yet it wasn't painful.“Haven’t seen a lot of cats then, have you?” Magnus joked, thought he was blushing so hard he must’ve resembled a tomato.Alec’s mouth quirked into a smile as his right hand slid up to hold Magnus by the elbow, Magnus’ hands still on Alec’s chest.“I have, but yours are entirely different. They’re so… golden. Like a million stars.” Alec said and Magnus wondered if he always thought out loud.And then he was leaning in and Magnus could see the flicker of hesitation in Alec’s eyes. Like he was scared that Magnus might tense up again.And that made Magnus surge forward, his heart so loud he could barely hear anything else but the beating of it in his chest.//[Day 16 of Flufftober 2020, Kemonomimi]TW! Contains violence and homophobic behavior/homophobic slur TW!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss
Series: Flufftober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Eyes Like A Million Stars

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Kemonomimi describes humanoid characters that possess animal-like features. (In this fic, Magnus possesses cat-ears along with cat-eyes and they are both permanent features. This is also, an AU fic.)
> 
> TW! Contains violence and homophobic behavior/homophobic slur TW!

Magnus had already given up on the fact that he’d ever find someone who would actually care for him.

Being a shapeshifter shouldn’t have been this difficult - it should mean you get to ‘shift your shape’ into anything you want, right?

Wrong.

Shapeshifters in the world they lived in didn’t mean that you get to shift into whatever you want. Each shapeshifter had a ‘soul animal’, the one they’d discover early in the childhood (or, in worst cases, late in teen years).

With it came the marks. Permanent elements to your body that would reflect your ‘soul animal’. They couldn't shift them away, so their human form was forever ‘deformed’, as regular humans liked to say.

Most humans, of course. Magnus knew of some humans who’d chosen to spend their life with a shifter - but the thing was, that a shifter only loved once. If the person they fell in love with wouldn't choose them, the shifter wouldn’t ever find another love and would be alone, forever.

The people who chose shapeshifters as their mates were usually very sure of their feelings - or were just playing with the shifters heart, leaving them alone in the end.

Magnus had found some shifter friends for himself when he ran away from his parents home, after they’d denied his true form.

Catarina was one of his closest friends now. At first, Magnus hadn’t even realized who he was, until he met Cat, who was15, explained it to him. Magnus had been only 12 at the time.

Catarina’s skin was blue all over, her fingernails just a little too long and a very faint layer of feathers covering the back of her hands. Her ‘soul animal’ was a bluebird.

Magnus stared at his best friend as she was gathering up the groceries they’d just bought. He lived with her now, since he had nowhere else to go, and 6 years later, they were still together.

Catarina had another friend, a shapeshifter, before Magnus. Magnus was sure that Ragnor would never like him, he seemed grumpy and his horns on his head were terrifying.

After a few months, Ragnor’s insults and teasing toned down and Magnus realized that the man had started to like him. 

The three of them hung out almost all the time, now.

“Did we get the beer? Ragnor just texted me.” Catarina asked, the tip of her tongue showing. She was always so forgetful.

Magnus shook his head, hand going up to scratch at one of his cat-ears. “I’ll go get it, then.”

He left Cat waiting in the line, in search of the beer. 

He got to the alcohol, letting his eyes glance over the selection. He could see his own reflection on the class - the golden cat-eyes blinking back at him. 

“Here, kitty-kitty.” someone said in a very mocking tone and Magnus held his breath. Here we go again.

He turned, to face a group of humans, all guys and by the looks of it, about the age as he was.

“Really? Couldn’t think of anything more original?” Magnus asked in a bored tone, turning his back to them again, concentrating on the beer. What was Ragnors favorite?

“Having ears is pretty original in itself, don’t you think boys? I wonder if he coughs up furballs, too.” one of the guys said, making the other laugh obnoxiously.

Magnus felt his chest tighten and nails digging into the palms of his hands. It’s not as if he couldn't defend himself should it come to that, but he was just one man. There were at least five of them.

And he preferred not to make a scene at a grocery store.

He decided the best tactic was to ignore them altogether, reaching out to open the slide door and reaching for the beers. 

“You sure they’re not just fake and glued to his head or something?” he heard one of them say and then, he felt a yank.

He yelped in pain as one of the guys pulled at his ears, making a surge of pain emit from them and travel all over.

He stumbled, the beers in his hands falling onto the ground and smashing. The gang of idiots laughed, one of them advancing.

He pinned Magnus to the glass and he could feel the coldness against his back and head. It was actually soothing for his ears that were still tingling with pain. 

The foul breath of vodka hit his face as the guy stared at him, elbow across his chest and throat. “You’re a freak of nature, you know that?” he spat.

Magnus tried very hard to keep the tears that stung at the back of his eyes.

“That’s rich coming from a drunk and a drug addict. That time of the month again, Jared?” came a new voice and Magnus’ eyes moved to the right.

The stranger was a guy that seemed older than all of them, but that could’ve just been because of his height. Man, he was tall as fuck. The Empire State building tall. 

His jet black hair was messy and he was wearing a leather jacket and black, faded jeans with holes in them. The combat boots crushed the glass as he walked closer and Magnus could see his hazel eyes under the lights. 

There was a chain hanging from the loops of his jeans and as he tilted his head, pocketing his hands, Magnus caught several rings on his right hand fingers. 

Jared scoffed, zeroing in on the stranger. “Lightwood. Mind your own fucking business.”

The guy smirked, and it looked cocky as he glared at them all slowly, a bored gaze going over them. “When it’s six against one, it’s my business. I like to even the odds.”

Magnus tried not to stare at him, partly because he was embarrassed as hell and partly because the guy was the hottest person on the planet.

Jared smirked, his grip loosening on Magnus unknowingly. “Tough guy, huh? You’re just asking for it, aren't you?”

The guy tilted his head again, as if he was curious. “You know me, I love bad boys.” 

Magnus wanted to laugh at Jared’s face that was full of panic. “You get away from me you faggot!” he half-shouted.

The tall person didn’t seem to mind the slur, just smirked right back.

Magnus lifted his knee suddenly, colliding with Jared’s crotch effectively.

The blonde staggered back, letting out a pained shout and holding his private parts. “I’ll kill you, you freak!” he managed to let out.

The others advanced but the tall guy stepped in front of Magnus so quickly, he didn’t even see it coming.

“Come on, make my day. I beg you.” the guy said between his teeth, almost hissing. His hands were now in fists.

The five guys stopped and with surprise, Magnus could see the fear in their eyes. There were a few tense seconds before one of the guys took a hold of Jared, tugging him towards the exit.

Just like that, they were gone. 

Magnus held his breath, as the guys turned around. He had to crane his neck to look up at him, though he didn’t want to. He felt his cheeks get warm as the hazel found his cat-eyes.

And with a start, Magnus didn’t see disgust, not even anger or awkwardness. It was just… concern.

“Are you alright? Though, you seemed to be doing fine on your own.” the guy said and his hand etched towards Magnus.

Out of instinct, Magnus stepped backwards, right in to the shards of glass. Luckily, he was also wearing his combat boots.

The look on the guys face echoed panic. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just… a force of habit, you know? Just wanted to check if you're alright.” 

Magnus listened to the voice, low and sweet as honey, and he couldn’t believe he was hearing it. 

“I’m…” he slowly said, trying to remember how to English “I’m fine. Thanks.” 

The man seemed pleased with the answer. “I’m Alec, by the way.” he said, raising his hand for Magnus to shake but then, decided on an awkward wave.

Magnus felt bad, so he etched forward, hand raised. “I’m Magnus.” he said and Alec eyed him, a smile appearing on his face.

They shook hands and Magnus felt the warmth even after Alec had let go.

“Sorry about those guys. They’re such idiots. Well, scratch that. Pathetic excuses for humans, I mean.” Alec said, almost conversationally, eyes still on Magnus. 

He wasn’t looking at his cat-ears. Just his eyes. Magnus didn’t know if he felt uncomfortable or giddy. Or both.

“You know them?” he asked carefully and Alec looked offended.

“God, no. I mean,” Alec clarified “They’re from the neighbourhood. Been bothering other people as well. Not so much after our last encounter but I guess you can't change stripes on a tiger.”

He sounded almost wistful, but Magnus realized that Alec had obviously beaten up the guys before, judging by their interaction. 

Trust Magnus to be drawn to the badass, bad-boy type.

“Um, well, thank you for stepping in. Usually people don’t.” Magnus let out. He hadn’t intended to say that, but it sort of slipped out. His eyes went to the floor, finding interest in the spilled beer.

“People,” came Alec’s voice sternly and Magnus’ eyes snapped up “are assholes.”

Magnus tried to calm the beating of his heart as Alec smiled down at him.

“Not all, apparently.” he said breathily and Alec’s smile grew even more. He had perfect teeth.

“I’m flattered,” the tall man said and Magnus actually blushed, for fucks sake. 

Alec nodded towards the beers. “Should probably call someone to clean that up.” he said, noticing a worker just down the aisle and waving them over.

Magnus felt even more embarrassed by now, but the lady was so sweet, gushing about how ‘young thugs, coming in here and disturbing the peace’, making Magnus feel like a 10 year old.

Alec was smiling to the worker and while Magnus kneeled down to help the lady, Alec got another case of beer.

When the lady was gone (and Magnus and Alec had thanked her), Alec handed the case over. “Is there a party?”

Magnus bit his lip. “Um, no. Just a friend of mine, asking for a favor.”

Alec nodded, and fell into step with Magnus as they went to the counter. Here comes another embarrassing part, he thought.

Cat had already paid by the time Magnus got there, so she was waiting to come over and buy the beer, since Magnus wasn’t 21 yet.

Mortified, he waved Cat over as Alec settled into line behind him, laying out his own groceries.

“What took you so long?” Cat asked, eyeing him and showing the clerk his ID. Alec’s eyes went to Magnus in confusion, than to the ID in the clerks hand in recognition.

Magnus wanted to die. Alec was probably like, 25 or something.

“Nothing,” Magnus lied, but Cat had always known how to read him. 

“Magnus,” she said sternly “What happened?”

He lowered his voice “Just a couple of guys, thinking they’re hilarious. I’m fine, honestly.” he brushed it off, but Cat stared down at him as the clerk awaited payment.

“What? What did they do? Are you hurt? I swear to god if they touched a hair on your head-” Cat started and Magnus was ready to let the humiliation swallow him whole, when Alec cleared his throat.

“Actually, he did fine for himself. I think Jared won’t ever have kids. Which is a relief, to be honest.” he said, smirking. 

Cat’s mouth dropped open a little. 

“Cat, can you please pay so we can leave?” Magnus pleaded now, but Cat stared at Alec.

“And you are?” she asked suspiciously, handing over her credit card.

“Alec Lightwood.” Alec said, reaching to shake Cat’s hand. She eyed him.

“Great, now that we’ve all met, can we please leave?” Magnus asked, pressing and Cat finally finished the transaction, taking the case of beers.

Before she could say another word, Magnus steered her out of the store.

Magnus could only hear Alec’s faint “See you around, Magnus,” before the doors closed behind them.

“What,” Cat exhaled, a confused expression on his face “Was that?”

Later that night, Magnus explained the whole thing back at the apartment, with Ragnor lounging on the armchair, long legs over the arm of it. 

Cat, as usual, went from concern to anger to concern again. Ragnor found it highly amusing.

“So, this Alec guy saved you? Like a damsel in distress?” he snickered.

Magnus flew the cap of his beer towards Ragnor’s head. “I kneed a guy in the crotch, asshole.”

Ragnor rubbed the spot where the metallic cap hit him. “You should be more respectful. We’re letting you drink.”

Magnus flipped him the finger.

“Aside the fact that you were bullied by a group of assholes with the intelligence of five-year olds,” Catarina said, raising the bottle to her lips “Now I get why you were acting so bashful.”

Magnus avoided her eyes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Catarina laughed. “Oh, come on. Even I have to say, that Alec guy? Hot. Like the dark and mysterious kind of hot. I’d tap that.”

Magnus groaned, flinging a hand over his face. “For the love of everything that’s holy-”

“We’re definitely far from holy here.” Cat said, making Ragnor laugh.

Magnus bit his lip, trying not to laugh with them.

“But no, seriously,” Cat then said, sitting up “There’s not many people how’d do that. And I mean, he seemed… nice. Not trustworthy, but not ‘hey, you’re a freak’ kind of person.”

There were a few seconds of silence as they all recalled the times they’d been called that particular word and worse.

“I know we’re supposed to be gushing about this guy, but” Ragnor said now, “Can we watch that movie now?”

Magnus threw a pillow at him, and Cat laughed, as Ragnor threw one back. It turned into a pillow fight fairly quickly, with Magnus running to the kitchen to duck behind the counter, while Ragnor avoided a pillow thrown by Cat.

Magnus almost tripped over the beer bottles, or what was left of them, still in the small crate.

Now that it was half-empty, he saw something scribble on the inside of the cardboard there. A phone number.

Magnus kneeled down, squinting at it, ignoring his friends who were calling him a coward.

Beside the number was just a small signature of one letter - A.

Magnus stared at it, dazed, and it was worth it, when Ragnors pillow hit him right in the face.

//

“Magnus, for the love of god, call the man.” Cat said, for the third time as Magnus paced back and forth in the apartment.

Ragnor was at work, so that was a plus - Magnus couldn’t have coped with Cat and Ragnor both teasing him.

“But I’m so awkward. And why would he want to meet? I’m a shapeshifter. I’m-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll come over there and slap you silly.” Catarina warned. 

Magnus shut his mouth quickly. He inhaled, typing the number on his phone.

“Maybe I should just text,” he started, but Catarina shot daggers at him. 

Magnus’ hands went up in defeat. “Okay, fine, fine.” he finally gave in and pressed ‘call’. Alec picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?” he asked and Magnus felt his throat tighten.

“Um, hi. It’s Magnus, we met the other day at the… grocery store.” Magnus felt so lame for saying that.

“Magnus! I was beginning to think either you didn’t see the number or you just decided not to call me. I could’ve lived with the first option.”

Alec’s voice sounded relieved. Magnus tried to stop his heart racing as he clutched the phone, nervous.

“No, I uh, I did see it.” he said, pointlessly. What the fuck was the matter with him?

“I’m glad you did,” Alec said “Now I can ask if you want to get together sometime?”

Magnus gaped at Cat, who was mouthing ‘what’s he saying?’

Magnus tried not to stutter as he said “Sure, when?”

“Well, I actually work tonight at the record store just down the street from the store-” ALec started and without being able to control himself, Magnus blurted out, “The Spinster? I love that place!”

He couldn’t understand how’d they never met before.

“Oh, really? Well, I just got the job here a few days ago. But yeah, it’s pretty awesome here.” Alec agreed and the mystery was solved.

“I get off at 8 though, but maybe that’s too late to go out for a bite?” Alec asked.

“Actually, there’s this album I’ve been wanting for a while, so I can just come by at the end of your shift and then we can figure it out from there?” Magnus said more confidently, feeling more like himself again. There was of course the fact that Alec couldn't see him, which made things easier.

“Oh, yeah, that’d be great!” Alec sounded excited and it made Magnus feel giddy.

“I’ll see you then.” Magnus replied.

“See you, Magnus.” Alec said and Magnus’ name sounded like honey coming from him. 

Magnus hung up quickly, falling onto the couch dramatically. Cat nudged his foot with her own. “Well, loverboy?” she asked, smirking.

“I’m going to the record shop. He just got a job at Spinsters!” Magnus gushed and Catarina raised a brow.

“That’s a pretty amazing coincidence. Since you love that shop.” she hummed “All the more reason to frequently drop by.”

Magnus showed her his tongue and Catarina rolled her eyes, mumbling ‘idiot’.

Magnus had checked his outfit for what felt like the millionth time, but he wanted it to be casual, nothing fancy, but at the same time, decent. 

He couldn’t compete with Alec, obviously, but it didn't hurt to try.

He chose his black, cuffed jeans and the loose handing dark red T-shirt with the guns n’ roses logo. His hair was also streaked with red and the golden glitter complimented his cat-eyes.

Even though the insecurity settled in, Magnus couldn’t help but wonder - Alec had already seen all his marks and he still wanted to meet. Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a disaster?

He shook his head, trying not to get his hopes up.

When he left, Cat yelled “Make good choices!” and Ragnor barked out a “We’re just one call away.”

Magnus appreciated his friends, no matter that they were sometimes overprotective. Life had shown that it did more good than damage.

He walked the darkening streets, keeping into the shadows, even though his shining cat-eyes would stand out. 

He made it to the store without any incidents though and the bell dinged, like it had to many times he’d been there.

He spotted Alec at the back of the store, reaching an upper shelf to put away a vinyl. His shirt rid up his body and Magnus stared at the strip of skin that emerged. There were lines of many tattoos he could see, before Alec straightened into a normal position again. 

He turned and Magnus pretended that he hadn’t just ogled him.

“Magnus! Hey, come on in, I’m just about to close.” Alec said cheerfully, sauntering over to Magnus.

To his astonishment, Alec leaned over and… hugged him. Magnus’ first instinct was to pull away, but he didn’t. He just tensed.

Alec must’ve felt it, because he let go pretty quickly. “Sorry, I just wanted to hug you.” 

Now, Magnus felt horrible. “No, that’s not… I’m sorry, it’s just a habit.” he said, his voice going quiet.

Alec frowned, but then his eyes shifted to Magnus’ eyes and he could see the same concern in them as they had conveyed back in the store.

“I can not do that, if you want.” Alec suggested gently and Magnus' heart melted at his tone. He also felt himself visibly relax.

“No, you can.” he said and when Alec smirked, Magnus blushed “I mean, I’m okay with it, if you want to.”

Alec’s smile grew and Magnus thought to himself ‘stop talking, you idiot’.

“Well, you can just get that record you wanted and we can go. I can help you look.”

Alec moved to the shelves and wooden crate-like tables and Magnus followed. “I’m looking for the Picture Show.”

Alec looked at him curiously. “By the Neon Trees?”

Magnus nodded shyly. Alec’s face lit up. “I have that album! It’s really great!”

Magnus felt laughter bubbling inside of him, Alec’s enthusiasm was catching.

Together, they found the record quickly and Alec insisted that Magnus could just take it, indicating that he was going to pay for it himself later.

“Alec, I can’t possibly ask you to-” Magnus started but Alec waved him off, a stern look in his eyes.

“I’m not asking,” was all he said and the deep, dark voice was enough to shut Magnus’ mouth.

They left the shop, with Alec locking the door.

“So, I was thinking, burgers sound good?” Alec asked, when they started down the alley.

Magnus nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine by me.”

Now that they were walking and out, Magnus felt more vulnerable. He swallowed nervously, thinking of what to say.

“Why did you help me?” he blurted out. Great job, Magnus. 

Alec’s eyes on him conveyed confusion. Magnus exhaled, not going back now.

“I mean, why did you help me, back at the store. Most humans would’ve just…” he trailed off.

“You’re kidding right? Just because you’re different, I should’ve let them beat you up? You’re a person, just like any other Magnus, and what kind would I be if I’d let that happen?”

Magnus listened, his heartbeat speeding up again as Alec talked like he was determined to make Magnus see.

The air they breathed out mingled in the air as white clouds, as if smoke. 

“I don't know if it’s okay to tell you this,” Alec continued carefully, “But I know you must be used to being treated like shit, just because you’re different. To me, all of you,” Alec gestured to Magnus and his looks “is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s different, but good different.”

Magnus felt the words get caught in his throat. He tried hard not to look at Alec, blinking furiously.

“I-” he tried, but then just breathed out “Thank you.” 

Alec fell silent, but there was a small smile on his lips now and Magnus found that he wanted it to stay that way.

He stared ahead and then he almost froze.

With a swift move and without even thinking, he pulled at Alec, making them stumble into the alley next to them and he pressed Alec against the concrete wall, his hands on Alec’s shoulders. That wasn’t easy, since Alec was so much taller than him.

He peered around the corner, hearing the voices near.

“Magnus? What are you- Is everything alright?” Alec asked, now worried, but Magnus just said “Shh.”

He saw the same gang from earlier across the street, loud and obnoxious, possibly drunk out of their minds.

“I just saw them and didn’t want to cross paths again.” Magnus confessed, eyes still on the gang.

“How did you even see them? They must’ve been far off because I saw no one.” Alec asked, confused.

Magnus turned to him, finally, and realized how close he was to him. He could feel Alec’s hot breath on himself.

And yet, he couldn’t move back.

“I- My cat-eyes. They’re like a normal cat’s. I can see a lot better with them, especially in the dark. And hear.” Magnus gestured vaguely to his ears.

Alec stared at him and his face looked amazed, if anything else. 

“Really?” Alec asked, incredulous, and Magnus realized Alec’s hands were on his waist, gripping tightly. “That’s amazing. I’m guessing your soul-animal is a cat?”

Alec chuckled and Magnus smiled, too. 

“Are they gone?” Alec then asked and Magnus stared across the street. Jared and his goons were still there, trying to yank a traffic sign from the ground.

“Nope.” Magnus let Alec know.

He looked back at the taller guy and found Alec’s hazel already on him. He was painfully aware of Alec’s hands on him, now.

“Do they hurt?” Alec suddenly asked and his eyes flicked to Magnus’ ears for a moment, before they found his eyes again.

Magnus shook his head, unable to reply. Alec’s eyes were so deep and there was some flicker of green in them…

Magnus was leaning in unconsciously, trying to see how much of green there actually was.

“You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen.” Alec suddenly said. The pure honesty in his voice cut right through Magnus’ heart, yet it wasn't painful.

“Haven’t seen a lot of cats then, have you?” Magnus joked, thought he was blushing so hard he must’ve resembled a tomato.

Alec’s mouth quirked into a smile as his right hand slid up to hold Magnus by the elbow, Magnus’ hands still on Alec’s chest.

“I have, but yours are entirely different. They’re so… golden. Like a million stars.” Alec said and Magnus wondered if he always thought out loud.

And then he was leaning in and Magnus could see the flicker of hesitation in Alec’s eyes. Like he was scared that Magnus might tense up again.

And that made Magnus surge forward, his heart so loud he could barely hear anything else but the beating of it in his chest.

Magnus could still feel the coldness of the night, creeping up on him on his exposed ankles and neck, but everything else felt like it was set on fire.

There were stars dancing behind his eyelids as Alec pressed his mouth onto his, soft and tentative.

Magnus took a step closer, leaving his hands were they had been resting against Alec’s chest, but tilting his head up and slightly going onto his tiptoes, to reach him better.

Alec sighed against his mouth, letting his tongue touch Magnus’ lower lip. Alec’s left hand pulled at his waist, but the other slid into his hair, avoiding Magnus’ ears.

Magnus felt the heat surge through his body when Alec’s tongue touched his and he pressed their bodies together.

Alec’s hands were still gentle on him, almost hovering and Magnus realized it was because of him. Because that’s how Magnus had acted - as if he was fragile.

He could bet his soul that Alec usually wasn’t so gentle with his dates. 

And he found that he didn't want to be treated that gently. He wanted the hands on him gripping him tightly, for Alec to feel like he could touch Magnus, if he wanted to.

Magnus hands went behind Alec’s neck, fingers knotted into his hair as he pulled a little so Alec had to lean down as Magnus pulled back a little. Magnus tilted his head, finding a better angle and to his delight, Alec let out a stifled moan.

Alec’s hands now gripped his hips tight, the other hand sliding down as well, and his fingers found the waistband, dipping into it and touching the skin there.

Magnus’ heart was about to leap out of his chest.

Alec pulled back abruptly, resting his forehead against Magnus. 

“Magnus,” he breathed, voice unsteady. “You don’t have to- I mean, I’m not trying to-” Alec was, for the first time, stumbling over his words and Magnus eyed him.

“You can kiss me Alec. I want you to kiss me.” came Magnus’ breathy response.

And Alec’s eyes shone almost as bright as his own cat-eyes. He stepped towards Magnus, backing him up against the other side of the street, Magnus back hitting the concrete with a small thud.

Alec's mouth was back on him, kissing him hungrily and when Alec lifted him up, Magnus automatically locked around his tall body. 

Magnus couldn’t believe he was doing this - he’d just met Alec, but at the same time, he didn’t want to stop, ever.

It was all mouth on mouth and hands touching bodies but when Magnus, accidentally of course, rocked his hips against Alec’s, the taller man removed his lips from Magnus’ with a raspy moan.

Their breaths were uneven and Alec rested his head against Magnus shoulder, his hands still holding him up.

“Maybe we should go for those burgers, before I do anything I might regret.” Alec said, pulling away to look at Magnus.

Magnus' heart sank so fast, he felt a little sick.

Clearly, it was etched all over his face because Alec looked startled. “No, I don’t mean,” he quickly said and exhaled, a pained expression on his face. 

“I mean, I want to do this right. Because I really like you, Magnus.” Alec tried again and this time, Magnus could feel his cheek flush again, a small smile on his face. “And something tells me sex in the alleyway for our first time after we’ve just met isn’t exactly the idea of ‘right’.”

Magnus blushed furiously by now. “Yeah, that was- I don’t know what got into me.”

Alec smirked down at him. His hazel eyes were mischievous as he leaned in to press a kiss onto his cheek. “Must be the general aura of dark alleyways. These walls just need someone to be pressed against them.”

Magnus laughed, masking the way Alec’s words sent another jolt of electricity through him. Graciously, Alec placed him down on the ground.

He took a step back, when Magnus’ eyes wouldn’t leave his. “Damn,” he breathed out, lips parted “It’s going to be such a test to my restraint, trying to keep my hands off you.” 

Magnus licked his lips unknowingly. “Well, you’ve already failed the test, right? So why bother?”

He wasn’t usually like this but this was… something else. Alec was something else.

The hazel-eyed man stared at him in small shock. Then, he smirked. “No cheating. We’re doing this right.” 

He held out his hand and Magnus took it, lacing their fingers.

“By the way, in case you didn’t get it - cat-eyes are a huge turn-on.”

Magnus found that even if he did blush like a complete idiot, he didn’t care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 16. Since Arsis fucked up, we double posted today (Jk, I still love you bitch). Also, this one was really hard to write, considering I didn't even know wtf Kemonomimi was at first. So yeah, anyways, my next day is 22, so I'll leave you in the capable hands of my beta until then. 
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
